Cycling typically includes the use of a seat comprising a support member for a rider that supports a pelvic region of a rider. The seat traditionally comprises a single member, occasionally covered, at least in part, by foam and an outer protective material (e.g., leather). Broadly, the cycle seat has the functionality of providing a rider support. However, the traditional seat (also referred to herein as a saddle) may places a large amount of weight and pressure on a small surface, typically the pelvic region. The pressure and weight placed on a rider's pelvic region has often resulted in numerous ailments to the rider's pelvic region.
These ailments may range from minor to severe and may include the pain and dysfunction to the sexual organs and the general pelvic area. Previous advancements may to seat designs have failed to address and resolve the numerous physical and sexual injuries that are far too common to the avid bike enthusiast. For example, the pressure on the nerves and blood vessels in the genital area of a rider may result in reduced sexual sensation; thus, harming a rider's sexual health. Additionally, using a traditional seat while cycling may result in negative effects on the prostate region of a rider.
One alternative to a traditional seat is a recumbent seat, which places the rider in a laid-back, reclining position. A second alternative includes a noseless cycle seat, which has been shown to reduce numbness and genital discomfort in male cyclists. However, both alternatives fail to remove the pressure and weight from the relatively small surface area of the pelvic region of the rider.